Wings Of Love
by chrisfiggys
Summary: The war had lasted 20 years, the dragonets did come. The land was soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets did come. But now what. The dragonets now have to face their biggest problem, home. Love, lust, deception, and war. Warning: lemons I need more reviews to upload the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

Hi guys, as you saw in the description I am going to be writing a Wings of Fire story. This is going to be based on after the war and it will focus on the progressive romances of, Starflight and Sunny, Clay and Peril, Tsunami and Riptide, and Glory and Deathbringer. Switching off each chapter in that order. But first I need help deciding some things. My most important thing I need help with is, You see I want one or more of the couples to be slutty. They will have more lemon scenes then the others. Comment on this or any other things you would want to see and I will at least try to add them in. I would like to have enough info by this Friday but I can extend this deadline.

P.S. I will try to do one chapter a week and I always update on Friday.


	2. True Chapter 1

Hi guys, sorry it took me so long, school was a bitch then I had huge writers block. But now the chapters done and I hope you like it. I put a lot of work into it. Please review to tell me if you like it and how I did it. If you want me to change anything, everything, or nothing I want you to review. I'll try to get into a steady pace of uploading soon, I promise. If you like this check out the other story I'm starting called Master of my love, Its a legend of Spyro story because, if you haven't already guessed, I love dragon love and dragon sex/mating and just dragons in general. However that's not the only thing I will do, If you have any story Ideas PM me. Now without further a due.

Prologue

_** The war had lasted twenty years**_

_** The dragonets did come**_

_** The land was soaked in blood and tears **_

_** The dragonets did come**_

_**Five eggs did hatch on brightest night**_

_** Five dragons birthed to end the fight**_

_** Darkness rose and brought the light**_

_** The dragonets did come… now what**_

~Starflight~

The war is finally over, the most comforting thought that starflight had ever thought. Besides, of course, his constant thoughts of Sunny. He was in his room in the sandwing palace thinking about what had happened only a day ago. His _happiest _thought would probably be when he told Sunny that he loved her. Knowing that he had finally done what seemed to be impossible made him happy beyond belief. He wished he could talk to sunny and see if she felt the same way but during the war he didn't have the courage to talk to her about it, he was also afraid that she still thought he was joking. And since the war had ended she was busy getting used to being the queen, and hadn't had any time.

Sunny being queen, now that was something he never thought would happen. It wasn't supposed to happen that way, not at all. The original plan was to chose blaze as the queen and then have the dragonets help her make some of the discussions, be her advisors if you will. They had used glory's army of rainwings and nightwings to make sure she was not challenged, and also make sure Glacier didn't attack after not getting the land she was promised, by saying that if blaze was challenged or attacked it would be considered an act of war against the dragonets.

Then the tribes then made peace, burn and blister were exiled and soon died, and their plan worked, for a time. But unfortunately blaze was challenged and defeated before the dragonets were able to respond. If that wasn't unfortunate enough her opponent died soon after so it fell to her children to take up the throne, but she had no female children. This fell under some law very few knew about saying it was then blazes children who would take up the throne. But blaze didn't have any children at all, and the dragonets decided to announce this publicly. Even though it was a day ago that speech was still fresh in his mind.

~flashback~

Sunny had seemed nervous before they went out to do so but no one thought anything of it, she is sunny after all. However sunny had picked that day to do something truly brave. The introduction to the speech went something like this. Clay said "We have come to make an announcement regarding the Issue of blazes children." He got nervous there so tsunami stepped in and said "We searched all of pyrrhia to find blazes children but it turns out that blaze-" And this is when sunny interrupted "had only one child… Me"

Everyone was shocked, including the dragonets, as she started explaining how blaze had told her that she was her daughter and had told her not to tell anyone. How this was why blaze had died so easily, to let sunny be queen, and many other things that put together were amazingly believable, and some of the dragons in the crowd even started crying for her. With the way she said it and the emotion in her voice, plus the fact that all the sandwings liked blaze, had everyone believing her. Starflight was straight out crying although he would have probably have done that if she had gotten a sprained paw, so that's not a very good example but the point is that she was saying that her mother had just been killed.

The only dragons who didn't believe her were glory and tsunami, and unfortunately for sunny, they went berserk. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" to quote tsunami. Glory kept opening her mouth to speak but she was just to shocked to make any sound. Tsunami, however, was making enough sound for the both of them. "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE NOW..." She went on like this for awhile, during witch time sunny was cowering against the wall, crying, and clay was trying to be heard over her yelling to tell tsunami to stop.

Finally starflight couldn't stand it anymore, sunny being yelled at like that, he had to do something to protect her, no matter how scared he was of tsunami. He stepped in front of sunny, and also yelling said "OF COURSE SHE KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED, DID YOU SEE HOW NERVOUS SHE WAS." Tsunami had stopped yelling now (although she was still visibly mad.) and because of this starflight was able to stop yelling as well. "That took more courage then even you'll ever have."

He was crying now, all the passion and love he had for sunny and all he was ever able to do is stand up to one of his _friends. _What if a complete stranger came up to her and started yelling like that. Would he be able to stand up for her then? Would he be able to do what he wanted so badly to do? Or would he just sit and cry for her (and himself, though he tended to avoid that thought) like he always did. He walked away slowly, sobbing, thought he was able to say one more thing to tsunami "besides, that's no way to talk to the queen of the sandwings." That was when he went into his room, and after a while of crying made a promise to himself that he would always be there for sunny, and he would protect her as long as he was wanted and needed. ~end~

~Sunny~

Sunny was watching starflight from her room in the sandwing palace, he was looking for someone, undoubtedly her, and she could tell he was upset about not finding her. "Glory, why can't I go and talk to him, just for a little bit" Sunny wined. Glory came up behind her and looked out at him, "Sunny, you have to much to do for the coronation tonight, and besides, I want to make sure he has completely come to terms with himself after the argument." She frowned, "you saw how upset he was" Sunny sighed "I know, I just want to make sure he isn't mad at me." glory tried her hardest not to laugh but she just couldn't "He wouldn't be mad at you even if it was your fault"

Sunny shuffled her wings irritantly, "I'm serious." Glory stopped laughing and looked at her "I'm serious to, he cares about you more then I think you realize." Sunny had to stop and think about this, the first thing that came to her was relief that glory wasn't letting her go and talk to him, because as much as she wanted to make things right with starflight she was scared to. Next came fear, fear that she would ruin the relationship she had with him. She had always thought of him as a friend, like all the other dragonets. But then the others had started saying that she was not brave enough or strong enough, or just to childlike.

She realized then that even though they were all her friends, they were not because they liked who she was, but more how she looked and acted. She was just a cute little child to them. Starflight was the only one that liked her for her. She kept thinking, and her mind wondered back to when he had said he loved her, she had just thought of him as a friend but her reaction might have been a bit much. After all even with his tepidness he was one of the best friends she had. She had just thought that maybe after the war was over she could settle down, maybe fall in love with a sandwing somewhere. That's what she had always wanted, to save the world then be done.

She had always liked the idea of finding a sandwing mate and settling down, like in all the stories she had read when they were in the cave. The ones she had read with starflight. She didn't want to admit it but she knew that she would never have a normal life, and even though her dream of settling down with another sandwing was finally reachable, that wasn't what she wanted anymore. Starflight had always been there for her, maybe not psychically but he was always there for her in some way. He had said he loved her and maybe just maybe... She shook her head to clear it, but she knew what she was scared of now. She was more sure of this then she had ever been in her life. She was scared he had moved on, that he didn't want her anymore.

She was about to ask Glory about this because she had always seemed to know more about how starflight felt then he did, but before she could tsunami came in with clay trailing behind her. She walked over to them to see what they were looking at. When she saw starflight she growled and turned away. This made sunny oddly mad, "Why are you still mad at him." Tsunami looked at her, "I'm not mad, I just think he could be more helpful if he didn't spend all his time fawning over you." Sunny had to suppress a smile, "he was just trying to help me." Tsunami looked at her and opened her mouth to speak but then shook her head and laughed, just slightly "Glory I need you to help me get ready for the coronation." Then she walked away, almost to happy. _There it is again, treating me like a child. At least i'll be able to talk to starflight at the coronation._ That thought plagued her up until the start of the coronation.

~coronation~

Well coronation is really an overstatement, all it was, was a party celebrating sunny becoming queen. There weren't really any special ceremonies or anything, It was really more resembling a dance. Tsunami and Glory had decorated the council chamber to look like a big ballroom, With a throne at the front of the room for sunny and a band playing in the background. There was food set out for everyone and, to starflight, it didn't seem like sunny at all. It was all to formal for it to have been her idea. He wished he could talk to her but there was a crowd of people around her throne so thick that he couldn't even see her.

He found clay by the banquet table as he thought he would. "Starflight, good to see you out of your room. The food here is delicious, you should try some." Starflight shook his head, "no thanks, im not very hungry." Clay couldn't help but glance at the crowd around sunny "Doesn't seem very much like something she would like, does it. Do you know when she will be making her speech." Starflight noticed that he was anxious to leave. "you planning on going somewhere," he said jokingly, Clay looked up suddenly nervous "n-no, why would you say that." he decided to drop it "never mind, have you seen tsunami or glory anywhere"

Clay thought for a moment, "no I haven't they must be up with sunny." That made sense, he was about to comment when he heard glory speaking from behind him "The queen will now make her speech." Honestly starflight couldn't stand it, it was just so unlike sunny. What it did should like, well she sounded like a real queen, the ones they had read about is stories, and honestly it horrified him. She was not meant to be a queen and he never wanted her to be. When she finally finished he was extremely relieved. Besides its what happened after the speech that is important.

The speech had seemed to satisfy most of the people and some even started leaveing. At this sunny announced that she would be retiring for a meeting with her council and would be back to end the night. Glory soon came up to starflight and told him to follow her "after all you are part of her council" is along the lines of what she said. _This is my chance,_ he thought and started to walk after her. They went out of the main ballroom but instead of going to the throne room like he thought she started down the path that led to the outskirts of the city. About halfway there glory turned around and exclaimed that she had forgotten to get clay, she told him to go on to the outskirts and tell sunny she would be there soon.

Sunny was waiting anxiously when he got there and he suddenly got nervous about talking to her. Luckily thanks to his black scales she hadn't seen him yet, then he remembered his promise and gathered his courage. "hey sunny" she turned around with a start. "oh starflight, listen, I need to talk to you" this surprised him, "i need to talk to you to, but why don't you go first" his main reasoning for that being that he was scared. She tried to start a few times but couldn't get the words out, she was just to nervous. Fortunately starflight noticed to, he moved closer to her in an almost protective way and said "are you okay." Him being closer to her made her feel better "no I'm fine, anyway it's about the argument"

She had to pause, then started walking away, she turned back to him and smiled in a way that melted his heart "come on, the rest of my _council_ wont start without me." Starflight knew he had to follow her no matter how scared he was, he had promised, so he did. After a little bit of silence she started up again "anyway about the argument I want to thank you for what you did. It was very brave." Starflight was stunned but he replied "I was not nearly as brave as you, what you did... Well it was amazing." She smiled at him "thanks that means a lot."

It was obvious that she was nervous, but spoke anyway "so what did you want to talk to me about." All starflights fear had disappeared, them walking together like this was a dream come true and by this point his mind was to clouded to think of fear. "oh yeah, well after the argument i was thinking and I decided to make a promise to myself," sunny seemed intrigued but was to nervous to speak so starflight continued "I promised myself that I would be there for you and to protect you for as long as I could." she thought this over for awhile then smiled and said. "I would like that." Now he was almost sure he was dreaming, when he felt something on his shoulder witch turned out to be sunny's tail. She giggled "Your it," then she ran off the way they had come.

When they got there they found only glory waiting for them and she was nervous. What she said was enough to ruin the joy both of them had "Clay's gone, I cant find him anywhere"

How was that, I feel really bad because I haven't read the books in awhile and I'm pretty sure that their personalities are all wrong. If you could help me with that it would be great, also I know that the editing is bad and I apologize. Anyway please review and see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Perils Plot

**Hey guys another update, and lust to let you know master of my love should be up soon, and I worked with The Jay Chronicles to write a Pokémon story that should be up about the same time this chapter is uploaded.**

~Clay~

_**I need to see her**__, _this thought kept echoing through his head during the long flight to the skywing palace. He really hoped his friends weren't mad at him but he had to see her. He hadn't told the other dragonets yet but his feelings for peril had changed since he had last seen her. He had been watching his friends fall in love one after another and had felt left out. Eventually he had started unconsciously thinking of her. Suddenly instead of dreaming of food he was dreaming of her, wanting to be with her. By the time the war ended he was almost infatuated, he could not stop thinking of her. And now he would finally get to see her, the moment he had been waiting for for so long.

It took a few days to finish the flight, but he knew it would be worth it in the end. There weren't very many people left in the skywing palace, most of them were off at the sandwing village celebrating the war being over. Even the ones here were celebrating, the palace was decorated as much as possible without covering up all the jewels in the walls and floor. He wandered through out the palace for awhile getting lost in the beauty of it all, then he remembered why he was here. He decided to go and look for her where her room had been last time he had been there.

The memories of the last time here haunted him, if he did not have such a large reason to be here, he honestly wouldn't be. Being locked up like that, forced to fight and kill just to be free. Then of course there was when peril had led him and his friends into a trap, he hadn't understood why then but now he did. He had forgiven her long ago but it was only recently that he understood why. Besides she had promised to change, he had shown her a way of life that wasn't all killing and she had liked it. She had wanted to change, even if she didn't know it, and he had given her a way to.

He remembered the way she saved krestel, her mother, and convinced the others to do the same. She had shown she was capable of compassion then and he knew she would be even more so now. He found the corridor to her room but passed it, and walked into the arena. He was glad to see that it was out of commission, but couldn't help fly up to the spot where glory had attacked queen scarlet. He got up there and could still see the scorch marks from glory's venom on the stone. That didn't seem right to him so he thought for a minute then remembered that rainwing venom did not affect nonliving things.

That could only mean one thing-, before he could finish the thought he felt someone land on his back making him collapse. With the four paws on his back came another feeling, one he had been waiting for as far back as he cared to remember. The feeling of overwhelming heat that came with perils touch. This because of her being born with to much fire so that whatever she touched burned, including dragons. That is how they had first met, she had been the arena champion. He loved the feeling of her warmth, it didn't burn him because of his being born from a blood-red egg, giving him an immunity to fire.

Clay basked in the heat of her paws until she stepped off and he was able to roll himself over and stand up. As soon as he had done so he felt her embracing him. "oh, clay, I cant believe you came," she let go and looked at him. "what are you doing here so early, I thought you would still be celebrating sunny becoming queen." He thought desperately for a lie she would believed but he had never been very good at lying. "I'm still supposed to be, I snuck out of the coronation to fly here. The other dragonets don't even know i'm here." She looked at him like he was crazy, "but why would you do that," He assumed she already knew, or she at least hoped she knew the answer. "Peril, I had to come and see yo-"

He was interrupted when she kissed him. He was surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and returned the kiss. It was passionate and warm and all he had ever dreamed it would be. They had to separate for breath, "peril I.." he was to amazed to continue, so she finished for him "Love me, I know and I love you to." He was enthralled to hear this but suddenly fear took over him "Peril I do love you but aren't we going a little to fast, I mean we met again only minutes ago." She had to admit he had a good point, "ok true, here how about I give you a tour, you didn't get to see very much of this place last time." He chuckled a little at that "In our defense we were a little busy escaping, just saying." She laughed to "come on you big oaf."

~Peril~

The tour wasn't that exciting, peril was just happy to finally be with clay again, honestly she was starting to think he wouldn't come back. When she had seen him coming it was like a dream come true. And to know that he wanted to be with her, to know that he finally, after all these years, loved her back. Well, it was amazing, also secretly she had a plan in place, a plan to seduce him and have him mate with her. That way he would have to stay with her, no matter what. Secretly she had been using queen scarlet's dreamvisitor to make clay dream of her. Making him infatuated with her, lately she had been having him dream of mating with her, her pleasuring him and the other way around, things like that.

He wanted to mate with her, she just had to give him the chance, so after the tour, since he had nowhere to stay she invited him to come stay with her. He, of course was all to happy to accept. They went to her room and she walked right past it, "come on, I want to see if you still have any skill in the arena." _Classic peril, always has to have a battle,_ thought clay. He followed her out into the run down prisoner arena. They then went to separate sides of the arena and started circling. She noticed that it was much like the first time they had fought, She just hoped he was still using the same moves.

She decided to experiment a bit, with a running leap she tried to land on his back. Just as she expected just as she got close he threw himself up as to deflect her so she hit the wall. She was ready for this and shifted her weight so her rear claws hit his chest. She smiled as he slammed against the wall. What he didn't know is that queen scarlet had been using the arena since she got back, however peril had not been able to fight since the war ended because, with no prisoners, the fights had been by challenge. And no one wanted to challenge someone they couldn't beat, so for her it had been more of a training area.

With the fact she didn't have really any friends, she had had a lot of time to train, and the only person she knew of who could beat her was clay. So all her training was centered around her knowledge of his fighting style. She would have been training when he got here but she had asked queen scarlet to stop using it in preparation for clays visit, another part of her plan. To make it look like the skywings were not violent, and it seemed to be working. Witch was good, peril had put a lot of work into her plan and everything needed to work exactly as she had planned.

While she was thinking however clay was able to recover and, unfortunately, retaliate. He lunged at her and hit her, full force, with his shoulder, causing her to stagger backwards. He followed up by jumping on her back and making her fall onto her stomach. She moaned in pain and suddenly aware he was hurting her stepped off carefully. As he was doing so she quickly rolled over and grabbed his foot tripping him. she dragged him to the wall and slowly hoisted clay up onto it. He was falling right into her trap.

He was able to recover quickly and placed his paws against her belly, with a strong push knocked her feet out from under her. Grunting he spun them around so that she was up against the wall. She almost laughed out loud _this was to easy_ she thought. Then out loud she said "Well, I guess you win" as she said this she wrapped her legs around his waist, "That was some excellent fighting you did, you deserve a reward." This she said in a very sultry voice, as to seduce him. It worked perfectly, as she then saw his eyes then cloud with lust.

"And what kind of reward would that be," he responded, knowing fully well what she meant. "Let me show you," peril quickly followed this up with a passionate kiss, but it was more then that. Filled with not just passion, but lust, on both sides. She started grinding against his sheath and felt him moan in pleasure thought the kiss. They fell to the ground, laying together, kissing, but wanting more. She had done what she had planned, eliminated any thought of doubt he would have had. Now all that was left in his pool of emotions was lust, lust for her, something she had always dreamed of.

She softly bit his shoulder and he started kissing down her neck, now oblivious to any reluctant thoughts. He slowly started moving down her body, he was almost at her core when he stopped. "what's wrong," she asked suddenly impatient to continue, but it was to late. There were two dots in the sky, coming towards them. One blue, and one multicolored, like a rainbow, glory and tsunami were coming, and peril hated them for that. They had to come right now, it seemed as though their whole point was to ruin her plan, again, and again, and again.

~Success~

Tsunami and glory landed in the rundown arena where they were met by clay and peril. They were very surprised that they were there, peril even looked mad. Then, of course, tsunami did what she does best, "Clay why the hell did you leave like that, we had no idea where you were**!**" Clay shrunk back but peril what there to defend him "How did you find him then," and after a vicious stare-down tsunami responded "Thank starflight for that." She thought for a minute then said "although it looks like you would try and kill him instead of thanking him." Peril couldn't take it anymore, with her already angry at them and now she was being taunted...

Peril lunged at tsunami, who was barely able to get out of the way. Peril then started chasing her around the arena, meanwhile glory was yelling at clay to help.

Just as peril was about to lunge at tsunami, clay was able to catch up and throw himself in the way. Peril ended up tackling him to the ground, this is where the worst possible thing happened, to clay anyway. Because of their earlier actions clay was still excited and as preil fell on top of him, is caused him to enter her. She screamed in pain as he shattered her hymen, but smiled afterwards. They were now officially mates, he had to stay with her.

Clay realized what had happened and quickly threw her off, his fear overriding his pleasure. Glory gasped and tsunami turned around to ask what happened, glory then told her. For once, instead of yelling, she fainted. Glory almost laughed but clay was thankful she didn't. Instead she came over to him and peril, "you realized what just happened, right?" Clay nodded sullenly, but peril seemed all to excited, Glory started to expect something was up. Peril had always been devious, and she had to find out what peril was planning, or had already done.

Clay had stopped nodding and asked "so let me get this straight, because we are mates now, we are legally bound together I get that but what does that mean,"

glory had to just tell him "Is just means that you cannot leave her, ever." Clay actually smiled "ok, I can do that," he said as he and peril intertwined tails. Glory did laugh this time, "sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but shouldn't we do something about her." She nodded her head to the uncurious tsunami. "Bring her in there," as clay indicated perils room, together they were able to drag tsunami into the room.

After that they all went to sleep, but later that night tsunami woke up to an interesting sight. She saw peril sitting on the other side of the room holding something up to her head, after watching for a bit she concluded that it was a dreamvisitor, starflight had told her about them. He also said that queen scarlet had one, that must be how peril got it. She instinctively looked over at clay and saw him thrusting his hips, as if he was mating. This made tsunami wonder a few things.

She continued to watch as peril then took the dreamvisitor away from her head and hid it in the wall. She looked over and sure enough clay was still again. After she was sure peril had fallen asleep she took the dreamvisitor out of its hiding spot and put it up to her head. She then thought of peril and just as starflight had said, she was taken into her dream. She was dreaming of a fight in the arena, not hers but another one. The surprising thing is that she heard queen scarlet say something about it being after the war, she couldn't make out the rest of it but it confused her none the less.

The arena looked as if it hadn't been used in years, then the dream switched to something even more peculiar, peril was talking to queen scarlet, asking her for the dreamvisitor**!** Suddenly peril was going into detail about a plan to seduce clay and make him mate with her. The plan sounded exactly like what was going on now**!** She roared, out loud, accidently, wakening everyone up. Peril immediately panicked when she saw her with the dreamvisitor. And she had every right to be "You lying little cheat, I thought you had changed but you are just like before."

Glory managed to calm her down after awhile and asked what was going on. So she explained exactly what she had seen, Peril of course had an excuse saying that glory just didn't like her and clay being together. Luckily clay still had some trust in his friends, so he was able to use sense. He came up with a verdict that worked for everyone except peril. He decided, after arguing with tsunami for awhile, to have anemone work with the stone, to see how it was used. Since it was animus magic that made the dreamvisitor an animus could investigate the stone. Tsunami left immediately while glory decided to stay with them for awhile.

**Ha ha, you thought there would be a lemon in there didn't you, oh well. No, I'm not that mean, first lemon in the next chapter, review to tell me how I did.**


End file.
